Midra
"You... you might actually be a bit tougher than I though... but... I won't go down that easily, you'll see! I'll surpass my limits and defeat you!" ''- Midra to Mira'' in their final battle Midra Midra is a tall, muscular Saiyan male, born as a prodigy to a former Saiyan martial artist now farmer named Darin and his Saiyan wife Sylvia. Midra was wished back in time by Future Trunks so that he could join the Time Patrol and fight against evil throughout time. Biography A Prodigy Born Midra was born October 15th year 979 on a farm in the middle of nowhere, early in his life Midra was thought how to fight by his father, a former martial artist, who quickly realized that his son was a fighting prodigy when seeing him learn techniques after only a few hours of doing them, training became his favorite hobby and he consistently grew stronger over the years. False Super Saiyan during one of his and his fathers training sessions, his father pushed him harder than before, after hours upon hours of being beaten down by his father Midra snapped, transforming into the undeveloped Super Saiyan form called False Super Saiyan, his father was shocked at the power of his son. Super Saiyan After being sent into town by his mother to get some milk and bread he returned to his home, only to see the farm burnt down and his parents bodies on the ground, overwhelmed by sadness and rage the 15 year old boy unleashed an emotional cry as he transformed into a super saiyan while holding his lifeless parents in his arms, he swore to get stronger, so that he could protect what he held dear and that the same thing would never happen again. Midra buried his parents on the farm, taking what was left and walked to the nearest town where he later that week joined a martial arts tournament, he won easily and with the money he bought food and rented a small apartment to live in, soon enough the money dried up so he joined another tournament, he won again and made some more money which he used to stay alive, he keept training everyday to get stronger, using whatever he could find to train with, not pausing for almost entire days on end, only sleeping when he passed out from exhaustion. He realized one day during his SSJ training pass that the golden form he had achieved months earlier was able to be developed into stronger forms, he was determined to reach new heights and he started unlocking the different grades of SSJ as time went on. Mastered Super Saiyan Violet For Training 4 more years in the hbtc he has obtained it. Later On He Completely Mastered It. Wished Back In Time, Time Patrol! As a 17 year old he was wished back in time by Trunks with the use of the dragonballs, later that day he joined the ranks of the time patroll, it didn't take long for the young prodigy to rise in the ranks of the patroll, his superiors said that he was a brilliant fighter, yet he was unable to fight as a team player, often getting mad at his teammates for getting in his way or other reasons. He used the anger his teammates gave him for his training in the hyperbolic time chamber, staying in there so long that it started feeling like torture instead of training, he entered and left the chamber constantly, each time leaving stronger than before, thanks to the intense training and the zenkai boosts his Saiyan body gave him as he healed from his training. Defender of Time After being in the patrol for 2 years, Midra had defeated many villains and saved the city of Toki Toki from the powerful Demon God Demigra together with the two time bandits named Mira and Towa, he kept up his training and kept getting stronger, unlocking the legendary SSJ 3 form that the Saiyan named Son Goku first achieved long ago. Time passes and it stayed quiet until one day he was called to the Supreme Kai of Time, being informed of Mira and Towa's return, he got ready, eventually starting to correct the wrongs in history yet again, during his final battles with Mira he had fought by the side of SSB Goku, seeing as they both were below Mira's ultimate power he looked deep into his being to find the power to defeat the demon android, he found a small dark flame, taking the chance, he grab onto it and unleashed all his hidden power, transforming into a black/dark purple colored SSJ form, with his newfound power he and Goku were finally able to defeat Mira with a full powered Super Kamehameha, erasing the Mira from existence. Today Today at the age of 55 he has taken a more mentoring role in the time patroll, training his son to take over for him as the defender of Conton City. Behind the scenes | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Saiyan